


The Rumour Come Out: Does Prince Noctis is Gay?

by hanarsweater



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Not Serious, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarsweater/pseuds/hanarsweater
Summary: Prince Noctis is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at 4am and i dl'd a note app so that i would remember it when i woke up  
> im so sorry  
> a parody of does bruno mars is gay article

Prince Noctis is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 752, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumour comes out about his gay. At that time he became the massive social networking rumour. The public, especially his fans are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumour which is spread massively. This time is not about his princely duties, but his bad rumour. The rumour is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported this prince revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumour is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.


End file.
